


A Darcy Lewis Christmas [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Darcy Lewis Christmas" by boombangbing.</p><p>"Darcy and Steve decorate for Christmas. (Missing scene from The Bubble, but can read as a stand alone.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darcy Lewis Christmas [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boombangbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Darcy Lewis Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603837) by [boombangbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/pseuds/boombangbing). 



  
  
Cover art by: [idella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idella)  


mp3, Length: 13:54  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20darcy%20lewis%20christmas.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:  


A permanent link is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/darcy-lewis-christmas).

Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post something for Christmas but er...that didn't happen. But here it is, only 2 days late! Happy Holidays to the lovely boombangbing and to Darcyland! Also used to fill my "holidayfic" square for trope_ bingo.


End file.
